A Monster Like Me
by San-Angelos
Summary: Lorsque Mathias decouvre que Lukas lui a caché une affreuse vérité pendant plusieurs siècles,il se sent trahit,abandonné, par la seule personne qui compte vraiment. Lukas réussira-t-il a lui faire entendre raison et se faire pardonner? Petit OS (One-Shot) insipré par la chanson A Monster Like Me de Morland et Debrah Scarlett (Eurovision 2015 - Norvège)


-Je...je croyais que tu me faisais confiance...je croyais que tu m'aimais!

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous deux Matthias!

Le danois se raidit. Lukas n'utilisait son nom humain que lorsque la situation était grave. Et la situation l'était réellement.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça?

-Je...je ne pouvais pas en parler…

-Même pas à moi? Même pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé?

-C'était impossible Matthias!

Danemark se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre,il valait mieux effectivement qu'il trouve ou s'asseoir pour réfléchir.

-Tu sais quoi d'autre est impossible en fin de compte?Nous deux.

Matthias se leva de son siège et monta les escaliers avec véhémence tant il cherchait à camoufler ses larmes le plus longtemps ne voulait pas que Lukas remarque l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis. Il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas derrière lui,signe que son amant ne se donnait même pas la peine de le chercher. Qu'il avait été stupide de penser que de véritables sentiments existaient entre eux!

Il prit un sac en toile du placard et ne rangea que le strict nécessaire,ce dont il ne pouvait se passer. Des vêtements;de l'argent;savons,shampooings et autres. Sa décision était prise,il allait quitter cette maison où manifestement, la confiance ne régnait plus depuis longtemps.

Matthias descendit les marches lentement,dans l'espoir inconscient que Lukas allait le retenir et tout lui expliquer. Il n'en fut blond était assis à la cuisine -le bruit d'un café qu'on sirote le trahissait. La peine et le ressentiment de Matthias n'en furent que décuplés et c'est sans regrets qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée.

Il se retrouvait dehors,dans la neige et le froid. Il faut dire que l'hiver en Norvège n'avait jamais été très doux;encore moins au beau milieu d'une montagne. Ils avaient été obligés de s'isoler pour pouvoir rester ensemble,deux hommes qui vivaient ensemble,ça n'était pas bien vu.

-Quand je pense que j'ai quitté mon pays,mon peuple,pour cet hypocrite! fulmina Matthias.

Il se mit en quête d'un abri,au moins pour cette nuit. Il marcha pendant à peu près une heure,son sac pesant sur l'épaule,et finit par trouver une auberge. Ce n'était pas luxueux,mais cela suffisait pour une nuit. Le blond paya sa chambre et monta à l'étage poser ses affaires et réfléchir aux événements récents.

Comment Lukas avait-il pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi horrible que cela? S'il lui en avait parlé,Matthias aurait sans doute compris,et pardonné. Lukas savait bien qu'il avait le pardon facile. Mais il lui a caché cette affreuse vérité pendant des siècles.

Il reste allongé sur son lit,en proie à ses pensées noires,pendant trente minutes,à ressasser tout cela,lorsqu'il se leva léthargiquement et prit quelques pièces dans sa allait descendre au bar,rien de tel qu'un petit remontant pour oublier et peut-être s'amuser.

Une fois en bas,il commanda tout d'abord une bière,histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Tandis qu'il attendait sa boisson,une jeune femme bien peu habillée pour la saison s'assit près de lui,mettant en valeur son "potentiel". Chose assez commune dans ce genre de bar. Si les filles avaient attiré Matthias,sans doute se serait-il jeté sur l'occasion,mais ce n'était pas le cas,et il ignora royalement la esprit était encore trop concentré sur Lukas,et le jeune homme,aussi stoïque et insensible fut-il,cachait en réalité une grande bonté d'âme.

Ce qui rendait son acte encore plus incompréhensible.

La bière arriva et Matthias la but en une seule gorgée,puis commanda quelque chose d'encore plus fort cette fois. Bientôt,les verres s'empilèrent face au blond,et son esprit fut totalement embrumé par l'alcool. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

Lukas avait fini son café,et,consumé par la honte,le regret et le chagrin,s'était affalé sur le fauteuil sur lequel Matthias s'était assis il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Il savait bien que son amant finirait par découvrir cette sombre affaire un jour,et se croyait prêt à l'affronter. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage et était resté planté là,à regarder son partenaire tomber en morceaux. L'image du "prince charmant" que Matthias avait de lui s'était ébranlée,Lukas en était conscient.

Ca ne pouvait pas être fini!C'était impossible. Ils avaient passé des siècles ensemble,avaient vécu ensemble (avec Berwald mais bon,quand même). Cela ne pouvait pas s'achever comme ça,sur une erreur de jeunesse. Le blond se leva et enfila le premier manteau qu'il avait trouvé. C'était un de ceux de Matthias,celui qu'il portait tout le temps. Lukas n'avait pas le temps de s'abandonner à sentir la douce odeur de celui qu'il aimait,il sortit de la maison,en prenant bien soin de prendre les deux trousseaux de clés (le sien et celui que Matthias avait oublié de prendre). Par chance,les traces de pas de son ami étaient encore fraîche,la neige s'étant arrêtée.

Lukas ne perdit pas de temps et suivit la piste de Matthias,prêtant bien attention aux traces qui semblaient s'être un peu effacées. Les trolls l'avaient conseillé,il devait retrouver Matthias et tout lui avouer. C'était mieux que de tout cacher.

Il marcha ainsi perdu dans ses pensées pendant un peu moins d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que les pas le mènent à une sorte d'auberge miteuse. Matthias était vraiment là-dedans? Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait envie d'entrer dans le bâtiment et de hurler à Matthias tout ce que son coeur il avait peur. Peur de sa réaction,de celle des autres,de ne pas avoir le courage de tout avouer.

Non,il le fallait. Il avait affronté des armées entières,pourquoi diable craignait-il Matthias?

Lukas retrouva son expression habituelle et poussa la porte,refermant son manteau sur lui. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le palier,tournant la tête de droite à gauche avant que son regard ne se pose sur celui qu'il cherchait. Avachi sur le comptoir,il était environné de verres vides. Lukas s'avança sans tenir compte des sifflets des autres clients-qui devaient très certainement le prendre pour une femme. Il s'arrêta près de son amant et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une indication quant à la chambre de ce dernier. Le tenancier le zyeutait d'un air soupçonneux.

-Vous faites quoi exactement,msieur?

-Mêlez vous de vos soûlards.

-C'est qu'il cherche la merde le petit blond!

Lukas ne répondit pas et finit par trouver la clé de la chambre de Matthias. Celui-ci était dans un état second,entre l'éveil et le sommeil,mais il était suffisamment lucide lorsque Lukas lui ordonna de se lever. Le plus petit lui passa un bras autour de la taille et mit le bras droit de Matthias sur ses épaules frêles. Il l'aida ainsi à monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre,ployant un peu sous le poids,mais finit par y arriver. Entre temps,le grand avait eu le temps de sortir de sa léthargie et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Lukas finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre et jeta Matthias sur son lit. Ce dernier s'assit,encore légèrement groggy mais remis sur pieds. Il lança un regard lourd de reproches à Lukas qui ne se départit pas de son flegme.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux,jusqu'à ce que Lukas comprenne que c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de le briser.

-J'imagine que tu m'en veux.

-Beaucoup.

-Que tu attends des explications.

-Quelle perspicacité.

-Eh bien soit. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

-Je veux savoir en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

On y était,le moment de vérité,celui où Lukas devrait tout expliquer et enfin expier sa faute.

\- -C'était pendant la guerre contre l'Angleterre,entre 793 et 1066. L'invasion viking de l'Angleterre. On était alliés,et on a gagné. Tu te rappelles,tu étais tombé malade,un hiver,et tu m'as demandé de te remplacer à la tête de l'armée. J'ai accepté pour te rendre service. On n'était pas encore ensemble à ce moment là. Il y avait un garçon,pas plus vieux que toi,qui te tournait autour. Il était très prometteur ce..Erikssen,je crois. Quand je t'ai remplacé,je me suis dit que l'occasion était parfaite pour...le faire sortir du tableau. Alors j'ai lancé une offensive contre les troupes d'Arthur. Et dans la mêlée,j'en ai profité pour...lui trancher la tête,et faire passer ça pour une erreur dûe au manque de discernement. J'ai perdu le contrôle à ce moment là.Mon esprit...était vide.J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté. Et,je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard,aveuglé par la jalousie. Je voyais bien que vous vous entendiez bien... _trop_ bien,même. Et ça ne me plaisait pas.

Danemark ne dit rien,et ce silence était encore plus douloureux que si il l'avait roué de coups et abreuvé d'insultes. Il figea ses yeux bleus dans ceux,mauves,de Lukas,et ce dernier put y lire toute la douleur et l'aversion que cette confession avait suscitées en lui. Erikssen avait été un très bon ami. Et Matthias avait beau ne pas être insensible à ses charmes,il savait de source sûre que le jeune chevalier était en passe de se marier avec une jeune femme de la puis de toutes façons,un humain et une nation ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Matthias avait toujours cru que sa mort avait été accidentelle,et il apprenait maintenant que tout avait été planifié.Enfin,pas totalement,mais c'était intentionnel. Il était furieux,dévasté. Et l'était d'autant plus que manifestement Lukas n'avait pas prévu de lui en l'avait appris en tombant par hasard sur un ancien journal qu'il tenait.

-Dis quelque chose...je t'en prie…

-Quoi donc? "C'est pas grave chéri,tu as fait ça par amour après tout!"? J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ça,mais bien sûr que c'est grave! Tu as tué un homme qui de toutes façons m'était inaccessible! Un humain qui préférait les femmes!

-Matthias,je…

-Tu es désolé? le coupa-t-il. Je m'en doute bien que tu es désolé!J'espère bien que tu es désolé! Je ne suis pas une femme qu'on gagne en se battant en duel avec d'autres courtisans!

-...je comprendrais que tu veuilles qu'on ne se revoie plus...je ferais mieux de partir...je ferais mieux de te libérer...tu vaux mieux qu'un monstre comme moi…je veux juste que tu te souviennes que...je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Nor…

Norvège posa le trousseau de clés de Matthias sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers la porte les mains dans les poches,retenant ses larmes au maximum.

Dans un dernier effort,Danemark se leva et courut vers son amant avant de lui empoigner l'épaule. Il le retourna d'un coup sec et planta ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit. Lukas fut incapable de bouger pendant un instant,puis se perdit dans cette étreinte et se colla un peu plus à son partenaire. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Matthias,tandis que les deux mains du plus grand étaient nichées au creux des reins de Lukas.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent au bout de quelques longues minutes,par manque d'air. Lukas était pantelant tandis que Matthias arborait un grand sourire.

-Tu...ne m'en veux plus?

-Si. Mais c'est vieux de plusieurs siècles. On trouvera un moyen de traverser ça. Ensemble,comme toujours!

A ces paroles,Lukas passa par plusieurs couleurs. Il pâlit,puis rosit,et enfin,rougit,avant d'emporter Matthias dans un second baiser aussi agité que le premier.


End file.
